el encuentro o una triste despedida
by misao makimachi
Summary: kaoru invita a misao y a aoshi para que pasen unos dias n su dojo pero aoshi lleva a una mujer quien dice que va a hacer su esposa y misao no es la misma de simpre...


La magnifica idea de kaoru.(titulo bizarro)  
  
  
  
Nota: hola soy misao makimachi espero que les guste mucho.  
  
  
  
un dÃ­a muy tranquilo en el dojo kamiya , kaoru estaba cocinando o almenos intentaba hacerlo. Kenshin estaba lavando la ropa sucia (si no estuviera sucia no la lavarÃ­a), yahiko se estaba entrenando para ser mas fuerte y como de costumbre sanosuke holgazaneaba por ahÃ­.  
  
Kaoru: ah por fin pude terminar con esto.  
  
Sanosuke: hey kaoru eso es veneno para ratas o algo asÃ­?  
  
Kaoru: CALLATE SANOSUKE!!!me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo por si no lo savias.  
  
Yahiko: y de seguro es para kenshin verdad? kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: yahiko de donde saliste? No estabas entrenando?  
  
Sanosuke: vamos kaoru no cambies el tema eso es para kenshin Â¿si o no?  
  
Kaoru: por supuesto kenshin va a hacer el primero que pruebe esta delicia!!  
  
Sanosuke: pobre kenshin de seguro preferirÃ­a comer veneno de rata  
  
Yahiko: pero sano no hay mucha diferencia entre la comida de kaoura y el veneno de ratas  
  
Sanosuke: jajajajajajaja es verdad  
  
Kaorua: ya cÃ¡llense ustedes dos mejor , sigue entrenando yahiko y tu sanosuke ve a hacer algo por ahÃ­  
  
Kaoru va a donde esta kenshin para darle lo que habia cocinado minetras k sanosuke y yahiko fueron a buscar un lugar para espÃ­alos...  
  
Kaoru: kenshin...?  
  
Kenshin: ah. Kaoru ,hola , que tienes en las manos?  
  
Kaoru: lo ise especialmente para vos espero que te guste.  
  
Sanosuke (escondido mirando lo que hacÃ­an): ah...no me gustarÃ­a estar en el lugar de kenshin en este momento  
  
Yahik(escondido con sanosuke): ni a mi pobre kenshin  
  
Kenshin comiÃ³ lo que kaoru habÃ­a preparado con mucho esfuerzo intentando de sonreirÃ¡ mientras comÃ­a la comida amargada que preparÃ³...  
  
Kaoru: hey kenshin no crees que todo esta muy tranquilo?  
  
Kenshin: si todo esta en calma hay paz por fin. Pero...Por que dices eso , algo esta mal?  
  
Kaoru: no nada , solo...que estaba pensando en que seria bueno poder ver de nuevo a misao a aoshi y a tu maestro...  
  
Kenshin: quieres decir que quieres invitarlos al dojo  
  
Kaoru: si seria bueno, ellos nos ayudaron mucho en kyoto y seria bueno invitarlos a pasar algun timpo con nosotros.  
  
Kenshin: me parece una buena idea.  
  
Kaoru: entonces les escribire una carta a misao para ver que dice  
  
Sanosuke(escondido): no escuche nada de lo que hablaron.  
  
Yahiko(escondio tambien): ni yo pero kaoru parece feliz  
  
DespuÃ©s de unas horas kaoru habia terminado de escribirle la carta a misao...  
  
Kaoru: oye yahiko hazme un favor kieres  
  
Yahiko: si claro que tengo que hacer  
  
Kaoru: lleva esta carta al correo de acuerdo?  
  
Yahiko: si...pero para quien es la carta?  
  
Kaoru: para misao, con kenshin quedamos que la vamos a invitar a quedarce unos dias con aoshi y el maestro de kenshin.  
  
Yahio: de verdad que bueno pero por k no nos dijieron nada  
  
Kaoru: por que como estaban espiando de abrian enterado de todo  
  
Yahiko: AH ,QUE, COMO? Te avias dado cuanta?  
  
Kaoru: claro sanosuke asi mucho ruido, ya yahiko meyor vete  
  
Yahiko: de acuerdo  
  
Pasaron 2 dias hasta tener una repuesta de misao...  
  
Kaoru: kenshin mira ,mira es una carta de misao  
  
Kenshin: kaoru leela asi sabemos que va hacer.  
  
Sanosuke: con que? Â¿por quÃ© no escribo misao? Que pasa?  
  
Yahiko: que no lo savias kaoru le escribio una carta a misao para que vengan con aoshi y el maestro de kenshin por unos dias  
  
Sanosuke: por que simpre soy el ultmo en enterarme de las cosas  
  
Kaoru: deacrudo voy a leer la carta de misao  
  
Hola kaoru grasias por la carta ,la idea me encanto tengo muchas ganas de ir a verlos  
  
Le dije a a aoshi lo de la idea el acepto tambien  
  
hable con el maestro de kenshin dijo que seria bueno ver a su  
  
estupido alumno otra vez, entonces iremos el viernes ,  
  
a la maÃ±ana saldremos asi que llegaremos al mediodia  
  
Mandale saludos a himura y a lo dema  
  
Los kiere mucho misao makimachi  
  
Kenshin: maÃ±ana es viernes, asi que meyor vamos preparando todo para maÃ±ana  
  
Sanosuke: ah ahora que lo pienso tengo cosas que hacer lo veo despuÃ©s bye bye  
  
Yahiko: sanosuke no es justo simpre que hay algo que hacer te vas con alguna escusa para no hacer nada  
  
Kaoru: yahiko dejalo.  
  
Sanosuke , kenshin , yahiko: ?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?  
  
Kanshin: kaoru estas bien?  
  
Kaoru: si, mejor dejemos de hablar y empecemos a hacer las cosas para recibirlos maÃ±ana no creen.  
  
Yahiko: ire a comprar las cosas para recibirlos al mediodÃ­a y ala noche una fiesta  
  
Sanosujke: yahiko yo te acompaÃ±o asÃ­ no compras cualquier cosa  
  
Kauora: kenshin yo ire a areglar los cuartos k van a ocupar misao aoshi y tu maesto  
  
Kenshin: esta bien kaoru yo seguirÃ© con la ropa  
  
Asi todos isieron lo que tenian que hacer para recibir a sus viejos amigos de kyoto misao aoshi y el maestro de kenshin que iban a llegar al dojo kamiya al mediodÃ­a del viernes . 


End file.
